Something Blue
by khaleesimaka
Summary: Maka never believed in marriage nor did she believe in love. Neither of them were ever in the cards for her, but she found solace in planning weddings. There was something about seeing clients happy in their special day that made her happy. When she plans her friends wedding, however, an old friend reenters her life and her beliefs are challenged.
1. The Only Exception

**A/N: This one is rated M but I'm placing it in here instead of the collection reserved for M stuff because it's fluffy and y'all need/want fluffy after the last few. Also, credit for the title goes to lucyrne on tumblr who helped me come up with it! **

**The Only Exception**

When Maka looked back at her younger self, she remembered how much she loved the excitement and feelings that came with weddings. Everything about these magical events fascinated her, from the beautiful dresses to the well placed floral arrangements. It was all magical to her child eyes, like seeing her favorite fairy tale come to life. The bride was the beautiful princess who was saved by her prince, the groom, and they would seal their fate to each other with the kiss of true love on that glorious day and live happily ever after.

But there came a time when Maka didn't see the weddings as one of her princess fairy tales that lived in the book her father bought her so many years ago. She saw the weddings for what they truly were, a glorious day that could either lead to happily ever after bliss or happily ever after misery. The bride and groom's love for each could be fleeting or enduring, but one could never be positive when attending one of these events. The guests would much prefer to believe that this was true love happening right before their eyes, and that same belief lived with Maka throughout most of young adult life.

Even if she didn't believe in marriage for herself, maybe she could still help those around her make their special day more magical which led her to becoming a wedding planner. She did receive her English degree in case her career plan fell through, as well as a minor in business, and she gained a majority of her connections while in college thanks to her extrovert personality. However, she soon found out within the first few months of opening her home business that the world of wedding planning was hectic. She needed to make sure everything was perfect or else the wrath of the bride would come out which was never a pretty experience. But some how Maka managed it.

By the end of her first year on the job, she was able to organize everything that dealt with planning the event in her home office filing cabinet. Soon she was planning more weddings at one time, managing her time well and making all the right phone calls without slipping up or using an assistant. Her friends would beg her to take some time off, which she did once every three months or so because her sanity was more important than the money, and soon those friends were off getting married to princes of their own.

The first wedding she planned out of her small circle of girl friends was for Liz Thompson. Not only was she the wedding planner but she also doubled as the maid of honor since the younger Thompson sister would be out of town for a majority of the planning.

When Liz announced her engagement to Maka and Tsubaki over dinner one night, the girls squealed and flailed over the ring and started talking about the wedding itself right away. The tall blonde girl was marrying her long time boyfriend, Wes Evans, and Maka knew they were a perfect match for the last two years of her life through the countless times she'd seen them together. They had that kind of love that a person only found once in a lifetime.

The months leading up to the wedding found Maka spending a majority of her time with Liz, picking out the bridesmaids dresses, giving her advice on her dress, picking out shoes for the bridesmaids, deciding on the perfect floral arrangement and center pieces. Her work became hectic with planning the one wedding, luckily she decided to focus on only one this time around. She rarely saw the groom, only a few times when they needed his opinion on the cake or the food that was going to be served, but everything else depended on the two girls.

The one thing that made the experience that much better and more real for Maka was when she saw Liz put on the gorgeous Vera Wang white wedding dress. Both of the girls were in tears when the older blonde came out to see the dress in all eight different angled mirrors. And that's when Maka made the decision that a friend's wedding was indeed her weakness. Seeing her friend happy cry on a very special day brought joy to her closed little heart.

However joy was replaced with dread when she entered the ballroom where the wedding itself was going to take place. Next to the groom and bride to be stood a white haired man from Maka's past that made her heart drop and become ten times heavier.

Her brain never made the connection that Wes could possibly by Soul's older brother, Evans was a common surname after all. But as she stood in the doorway watching her ex boyfriend talk to his brother, it dawned on her how much they did look alike. The color of their hair and eyes were different, but the facial features were eerily similar. The thought left her with a sickening feeling and she wanted to leave, but she promised Liz she would be the maid of honor no matter what. Maka Albarn was not a girl who went back on her promises.

She met Soul her first year at college, and what started as friendship quickly grew into a serious relationship. They worked well together, it was the happiest moment in her life that she could remember, but her fear of commitment kicked in sometime during their fourth year. She couldn't handle being with him for the long term, and the direction their conversations were going at the time told her he was thinking about proposing. It was never in her plans, and she didn't want to end up miserable and divorced like her parents. Love was never truly in the cards for her.

It was funny to think that in her line of work, where love was all around, Maka continued to hold onto that notion.

Liz turned away from her fiance and future brother in law and spotted the shorter blonde. "You're finally here!" She ran over and grabbed Maka by the arm, dragging her toward the boys. "This is our wedding planner and my maid of honor. You already know Wes, so I'd like you to meet the best man, Soul. You'll be walking down the aisle with him." she stage whispered the last bit.

Maka found herself being shoved in front of Soul, but averted her eyes, staring at a faux potted plant in one of the corners of the ballroom. "We've met already."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot you two knew each other in college," Liz sounded thoughtful. Maka wanted to call bullshit because she distinctly remembered crashing over at her friend's apartment the night she broke up with him. If this was some sort of set up, there would be a dead bride on someone's wedding date.

"It's nice to see you again," Soul mumbled. Maka threw a quick glance his way and noticed he was looking above her head. "You look good."

"Yeah, you too."

"Well, that's enough of the awkward moment. Let's do what we came here to do," Wes said, clapping his hands.

The rest of their two hours found them arranging the room to suit their needs and deciding where all the decorations would go. Maka tried to avoid any conversation with Soul as much as possible. As soon as she saw him, she knew the feelings she tried to repress for so many years were fighting their way back to the surface. A part of her wanted to reach out and hold his hand like she once did a long time, or pull him toward her in a tight embrace and kiss him with the passion she once did. But the more rational portion of her brain knew she couldn't do that. Soul and her broke up because she had commitment issues and if she started anything with him, it would only end in disaster.

They could never have the same bliss his brother and Liz shared.

On the day of the wedding, Maka went through all the motions she had practiced for weeks beforehand, making sure to swallow the emotions that rose when she linked arms with him. She wanted to be anywhere but there. The only thing keeping her there was the image of an angry Liz murdering her in cold blood.

But she couldn't help to notice that Soul kept glancing toward her, not that he was looking to see if he was. During the readings and the vows, every time she would look his way, he would be staring at her, making no move to pretend like he wasn't. It irritated her to no end. He should not be staring at her, he should be watching his brother and future sister in law. They broke up years ago, this whole thing was ridiculous. They were not going to get back together. There was nothing between them anymore, no matter how much the little voice inside her head told her otherwise.

What bothered her the most was that he didn't stop staring at her, not even during the reception. Every time she turned around there he was, watching her from across the dance floor. She really had the urge to walk over and strangle him, making sure he would never be able to stare at her again. That is until she downed either her fifth or sixth glass of champagne. Her urge to strangle him soon changed to the urge of walking over there and kissing him.

She was debating whether or not she should walk over there when a voice from behind her broke into her thoughts.

"Do you wanna dance?" Soul asked in that nerve-racking way of his.

Her high from the champagne was working over time because before she could think of the perfect way to say no, the word "yes" popped out instead.

She took his hand and he led them out onto the dance floor. Just as luck would have it, the song was a slow love ballad that required them to dance close to each other. Her heart beat increased and she could feel her cheeks warm, but wasn't sure if it was from the alcohol earlier or the close proximity. Soul's arms felt warm as he wrapped them around her waist as her's wrapped around his neck. It was scary how natural it felt, how quickly they were able to fall into a comfortable rhythm like no time had passed between them.

"Why did you break up with me?" he asked.

Maka looked up, meeting those intoxicating eyes of his, and suddenly they were alone in his room about four years ago on the last night she would ever see him until now. "Because we weren't working out."

Why did her voice sound so breathy?

"That's a lie. You know why you broke up with me." She could hear him trying to control his voice making it cross between a growl and a whisper.

"That's the truth. We weren't working out. Both of us were miserable together, and we would have never made it-"

"Stop making excuses, Maka. You know that's not why we broke up. You ended things because you didn't want us to end up like your parents, but don't you get it? I was never like your father and I'm still not like him. I tried showing you that when we were together, but you were too dense to get it." He paused to swallow, his voice lowering so that she was the only who could hear his next words. "I fucking love you, Maka. You're the only one I've ever loved."

Were his lips always this close to hers?

"I hate you."

"No you don't." His breath felt warm against her lips causing the emotions she tried to repress since that fateful day a few weeks ago resurfaced, and she made the decision to close the small gap between them.

She really didn't.

Maka woke up the next morning with a terrible headache and the need to make herself the strongest cup of coffee. But when she opened her eyes, it was to a room that was not her own nor was it one of the rooms in the hotel for the wedding. Abstract posters littered the beige walls, and the color scheme of black and red was everywhere. There were things that she would never buy herself like the weird looking alarm clock or the guitar sitting in the corner.

She shut her eyes, trying to remember what happened the night before. The memory of her and Soul dancing then kissing flashed past and was soon replaced with the blurred events that led them back to his apartment. She distinctly remembered drinking more champagne after their dance and hearing herself suggest they go to his place. She was in complete control of her actions at the time. The only thing different the night before was that she had the courage to say the thoughts roaming around her head for the last few weeks.

But this was a mistake. _They_ were a mistake.

His arm slung around her waist, pulling himself closer to her as he snuggled against her neck. But Maka did not want to cuddle. She wanted to run and pretend like this foolish mistake never happened.

"'Morning." His voice was still groggy from sleep and his breath tickled the back of her neck. She wanted to relish in the warmth of his arms and snuggle up closer, but her rational brain would not allow it.

"Did we...have sex last night?" She knew it was a terrible thing to ask but it was the only thing on her mind.

He unwrapped his arm from her body and pushed himself up so that he was looming over her. "Don't tell me you don't remember what happened."

"No, I do. I-I want to make sure my memory of it matches yours." Maka turned to look at him, but regretted it right away. She saw the hurt in his eyes and knew he was aware of what her next actions would be.

"If I say no, will it make you stay?" If his eyes didn't express his emotions correctly, then his voice only confirmed what she saw.

She didn't answer. Instead she threw the covers off herself, scrambled off the bed, and looked for her bridesmaid dress and panties. Once she found her clothes, she slipped into them without a second glance to the man behind her.

"Maka, what are you doing?" He growled. She heard the bed sheets rustle as he made to get off, but she turned around a put a hand up to stop him.

"No. I know what you're thinking and I don't want to talk about this. I need to go home."

She opened the door to his bedroom and quickly walked down the short hallway to the front door where her shoes and purse were located. As she slipped on the second small heel, she heard the bed creak and the light thud of his feet on the carpeted floor.

"Maka, stop!" She turned to see him walking toward her, wearing light blue boxers with skulls on them, the same ones she bought him for his birthday one year, but quickly faced the door to unlock it instead of waiting. She needed to get out of there. But before she could open the door all the way, he slammed his hand and shut it close with a loud bang. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Soul, open the door."

"No! Talk to me this time. Don't just fucking ignore me like you've done in the past. We can work this shit out if you would just talk to me."

He was angry, she could tell by the sound of his voice. "Soul, please, let me leave," she warned.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is wrong with you. I thought we were done with this running away shit every fucking chance you get last night. For fuck's sake, Maka, for once in your life stop being arrogant and just fucking talk to me."

Her blood was already boiling with anger. She didn't want to talk to him about this. All she wanted to do was go home and forget this ever happened. They were a mistake, why couldn't he see that?

If she wanted to leave, it was not going to be done with pleasantries. She needed to hurt him. It was the only way she could be done with this whole thing.

"You wanna know what my fucking problem is?" Cold green eyes met hurt red ones as she looked him in the face. "My problem is that you won't let me leave! I don't love you, Soul! There is nothing between us anymore and last night was a mistake. You and I are a mistake, we've always been a mistake. I wouldn't have kissed you or come back to your apartment if I were sober last night!" Maka turned her head away, her hair creating a shield between them, as she placed her fist in her mouth, biting down to prevent the tears from falling out. It was all a lie and she knew it in her heart, but it had to be said. She _had _to hurt him more if she wanted this, them, to end officially. "Now can you please let me leave."

A moment passed without either of them making a single move. She looked back toward him, but he was staring at a spot over her head. He looked tense, his jaw muscles flinching as he tried to control his emotions, and she wanted to reach out to hold him. For one fleeting moment, she wanted to take back her words and tell him that she did love him. She wanted to kiss him and go back to his room. She wanted to be with him.

But before she could do anything, he opened the door. "Fine. If that's how you feel, then go. I'm done with this fucking bullshit. I hope you find someone that you'll actually want to be with because it sure as hell won't be me. Now get the fuck out." His voice was so calm, it made shivers go down her spine.

She left the apartment building, and stood on the curb, hailing a taxi to take her back home. Her thoughts remained on Soul during the entirety of the short trip. She had her chance to make things right between them, but once again she screwed it all up due to her insecurities. Maybe Soul was her one and only chance at true love, but if that was their fate, wouldn't she be with him right now instead of alone in a taxi? Wouldn't he have come running down the stairs and begged for her to come back? Or did those kind of things only exist in movies?

This wasn't some cliche romantic comedy movie or one of her princess fairy tales nor was it some fantasy world. This was the real world and those things never happened here. She would most likely end up miserable and alone for the rest of her life, which was ironic because the fear of being miserable and committed was the thing holding her back from Soul.

He wasn't going to come and save her from the dragon because she didn't want him to. Soul would rather stay at home and leave her be, let her deal with the dragon by herself because that's the kind of man he was.

Maka unlocked the door to her apartment, dropped the keys in the bowl sitting on the table near the doorway, and slipped out of her heels before making her way to the bedroom. It was a cute little apartment, the complete opposite of Soul's dark bachelor pad. But they were always opposites, it was evident in their own personalities. Where she was outgoing and wanted to be around people almost all the time, he preferred being alone and not the center of attention. But somehow they were also each other's yin and yang, or at least that's what she once believed a long time ago.

As she pulled up her pajama bottoms, she heard the faint meowing of her cat, Blair, come from behind her on top of the bed. Maka scooped the cat up and took her to the kitchen to give her some food. As she watched the little kitten eat, the thought of being a crazy cat lady crossed her mind. But that was impossible because, even though she loved the little furballs to death, having more than one was too much of a hassle. No, for now she was content with having the one little black kitty. Maybe she could stay in a committed relationship with an animal better than a human being.

Later that night, lying in bed before sleep overtook her, she still felt that something was missing in her life. A small part of her heart felt empty, the same part that someone else, similar to a soul mate, would usually occupy. But she didn't have time to think more on the matter as her eyes became heavy and she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. The last image her mind flashed was Soul's smile when they first started dating.

The months that followed her one night stand with Soul - she would rather not call it a one night stand, but that's what it was in truth - Maka tried to fill the void she felt through work. With Liz's wedding finished, she was able to take on more, and also thanks to the press coverage of the famous Evans brother, her client list grew. More phone calls from well-known musicians and their close friends who were getting married in the city came pouring in. About three months after the incident, she was so engrossed with work that there was little to no time for her to spend with her friends. She spent a majority of her time looking over binders, making sure everything was in its right place and that she didn't mix up the bouquet of Japanese lilies with the bouquet of orange peonies because it would clash with the color scheme.

On one of her more busier days, one of the friends she'd been neglecting, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, came over to her apartment for a visit. She was a well endowed woman, catching the attention of men easier than Maka ever could, who was also a kind hearted individual with a slightly pervy side. But, even so, Maka still loved her nonetheless.

"Hey, Tsu. Come on in. Excuse the mess," Maka said as she stepped back from the door to allow her friend to enter. Tsubaki sat down on one of the beige couches and Maka took the one across from it. "What made you come over? We didn't have a lunch date or anything, did we?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that…" Tsubaki looked down at her interlaced fingers, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. She appeared to be contemplating whether she should tell Maka something or not, and the petite blonde feared the worst.

"Did something happen between you and Star?" Tsubaki and Black*Star had been together for about a year now, and Maka knew how much they cared about the other, so if something did happen to place a rift in their relationship, it would mean something terrible must have happened - like one of them cheated on the other.

But the girl only shook her head no.

"Well, you see…." She chewed on her bottom lip for a minute before continuing. "Liz and I were talking yesterday, and we were both curious about what happened between you and Soul after the wedding." Maka's heart dropped as she remembered that she never told her friends about the one night stand. "I know it's none of our business, but we were hoping the two of you were going to get back together. Then when we never heard anything from you, Liz asked Soul about it but he ignored her question and changed the subject. That's why I came over like this, and it is sudden so I'll understand if you would rather not tell me."

All the blood in Maka's face disappeared as she chose her words carefully. Neither one of the girls would leave this situation alone, especially not Liz, unless she gave a good excuse. The only probable reason Tsubaki was the one who volunteered to come over was because she wouldn't go ballistic like the other blonde would, telling her she was an idiot who was afraid of true love.

When she was finally able to compose herself and find the right words, Maka gave her friend an answer. "Nothing happened between us. We went to his place and realized it was wrong for us to get back together. I left before anything _could _happen."

So she skipped over a few parts and bent the truth a bit. What Tsu didn't know couldn't hurt her.

But the dark haired girl was not having it. She looked at Maka quizzically, trying to read through the emotions on her face. "Maka, what are you not telling me? You can talk to me. I'll understand." Her voice was so calm and soothing that Maka could feel her soul reaching out to hold her. Of course this girl would be able to read through her blatant lie.

And that's when the truth came out in the form of major word vomit. She told her about drinking too much, her suggesting they go over to Soul's apartment, them having sex, waking up the next morning regretting what happened, and the hurtful words she told him. All of it fell out of her mouth, and it felt wonderful to finally be able to tell someone about the incident, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. What didn't feel wonderful was the pitiful look Tsubaki gave her afterward.

"Maka, Soul doesn't hate you. He still loves you. Liz and I saw the way he looked at you during the wedding, like you were the only one there. And even though you told him what happened was a mistake, he'll still forgive you _because _he loves you." Tsubaki stood up and walked the short distance to the other couch. Sitting down next to her friend, she placed her hands on top of hers. "Maka, you two aren't a mistake. You need to open yourself up to him and he'll show you that you can trust him."

"It's not him that's the problem. It's me. I'm so scared that we'll end up like my parents and I don't want to lose him like that. I don't want to be happy for a short time only to have it all come crumbling down. I'd rather him not be in my in life, if that's what the end result will be. I don't want to hurt him."

"But you _are_ hurting him by not being _with _him. You two aren't your parents. Soul will never cheat on you, he doesn't have it in him, and you'll stay by his side no matter what." She gently placed her hands on either side of Maka's face, and raised the blonde's head slightly so that she was looking at the dark haired girl. "I know this is hard and you don't have to do anything right now. Just promise you'll think about what I said, okay?"

Maka gave her a small smile and nodded her head. "Promise."

Tsu returned her smile. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, she licked her lips and her smile turned more devilish. "So, how was the sex?"

Maka laughed at her friend, but still told her what she wanted to know, embellishing a little on the good parts.

She did think over what Tsubaki's words in the weeks that followed. She thought about them as she flipped through binders, went over the seating chart with the bride and groom, while she was in the shower, and as she cooked dinner. The words from her friend hardly ever left her mind, they continued to repeat over and over like a broken cassette. Maka, however, grew frustrated that she couldn't get her feelings in check. A part of her wanted to make amends with Soul and start again, but the other part wanted to let things be and live the rest of her life as a bachelorette. It was an ongoing, tiring battle.

But then on one of her free days, where there were no weddings to plan or attend or any obligations, Maka was finally able to have alone time. She spent a majority of the time sitting on the cushioned seat by the window in her apartment reading one of her favorite Jane Austen novels.

When it started to rain, she placed her bookmark in the novel, placed it on the area in front of her feet and watched the little droplets hitting the windowsill as Tsubaki's words snuck back into her mind.

Maybe her friend was right. Maybe her and Soul could work out and be a better example of love than her own parents ever were. Maybe the only one holding her back was herself. If she could open her heart up to Soul, then wouldn't she be able to live a happier life? She would be able to fill that void with the one thing that belonged there instead of meaningless, fleeting things like work.

It wasn't a matter of _if _she loved Soul, that was never a question, because she did. She always loved him, there was never a time that she didn't. From the moment they met, she loved him. She should have been with him now. She could get over her fear of commitment if it meant she would be with him for the rest of her life.

Maka suddenly stood from the little seat, startling the little kitten she wasn't aware had settled itself in her lap, and dashed to her room to change out of her pajamas. She knew what she had to do now. She would take a taxi to Soul's apartment, wait for him to answer the door where she would fling herself in his arms and apologize as much as she needed for her actions before. She would confess everything to him, and tell him that she did love him, that they weren't a mistake.

On the taxi ride over, she only hoped it wasn't too late to make amends.

About fifteen minutes later, she found herself staring at the sienna colored door in front of Soul's apartment, her heart pounding against her chest. She couldn't hear anything on the other side, but she knew he was home because his orange Harley Davidson was parked on the side of the building. Seriously, who the hell chose that color for an expensive motorcycle?

Raising a shaky hand, she curled her fingers into a fist to lightly knock on the door, and waited for him to answer. Five minutes passed, and there was still no answer so she knocked louder. On the other side of the door, she heard a crashing sound and a muffled "fuck". Not even a minute later, the door swung open.

"What the fuck do you want now? I turned down the fucking music, what else is the problem? Do you want me to move out too? Because I will if it means I never have to see your fucking face aga-" His face turned scarlet and relaxed as he realized it wasn't his neighbor at the door. "Maka?"

Now that she was actually standing at the door, the want to feel his arms around her vanished. The only thought on her mind was to run away, but she was done running. "Can I come in?"

Giving a small nod, he stepped aside so she could enter and lightly closed the door behind her. Maka looked around, noting that nothing had changed since the last time she was here, his apartment was still a mess in typical Soul fashion. There were also no feminine things lying around which meant her chances of getting back together with him were high. She turned around to face Soul, lowering the hood of her raincoat at the same time. "So….how have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

There was an awkward pause in which they both just stood there, fiddling with fingers or the hem of a shirt. Maka took in two heavy breaths to calm herself down, her anxiety building up by the second.

"Look, Soul I-"

"Maka, why did you-"

They both gave out a nervous puff of air.

"You go first," he said.

"Soul, I…I wanted to apologize for what I said the last time I was here." She took a small step toward him. It was now or never. "I didn't mean any of it. What happened between us was not a mistake, it was completely right. But I was being an idiot. I do want to be with you. I want to-" her voice broke off.

She could feel herself on the verge of tears and he must have been able to tell because he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his broad chest. As he held her there, that's when she broke down. She clutched his shirt, bundling the garment in her fingers, trying to bring him closer. Burying her face in his shirt, she could smell the faint scent of his fabric softener and cologne, it was both familiar and comforting as it brought back memories of when he held her like this back in college.

She wanted to stay like this forever.

They stood like that for what felt like hours, neither one saying a word. When the tears finally stopped and she was sure her voice wouldn't sound pathetic, Maka looked up toward Soul. He moved his head away from where it rested on top of hers, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I know." He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "No more running?" he whispered.

"No more running."

He moved away from her crown, his right hand coming up to cup her cheek while the other stayed on her lower back.

He smiled and said, "I love you."

Before she could answer, his mouth was on hers. It was nothing like their kiss from the wedding. This one wasn't under the influence of alcohol swarming through her bloodstream and making her mind do things it really shouldn't. It was intentional and full of passion from both ends, the girly feeling of butterflies filling her stomach as her knees became weak. How could one man have this kind of affect on her?

He opened his mouth, taking her bottom lip between his, and lightly sucked on it, eliciting a moan from her. She felt herself coming undone, wanting nothing more than to be closer to him, to feel his love flow through her veins and take over her entire body. Placing her hands on the back of his head, she pulled him in closer, but it was still not close enough. She needed to feel him inside her, his seed filling every part of her, letting her know this was real, that _they_ were real. Grinding her hips against him, she felt his arousal on her lower stomach and a familiar aching feeling between her thighs.

He broke away from her mouth, trailing kisses down to her lower jaw where he softly bit her skin, her moaning encouraging him to go further down. His kisses were warm on her skin, the passion she'd been withholding for so long finally being released with every move he made. She needed this more than she ever needed anything in her life. Heat rising throughout her body, she wanted to throw him on the couch and rip every last piece of clothing between them.

Little red marks marked a trail down from her jaw to her collarbone before he came back up to her capture her lips again with more force than before. His need to feel her, all of her, vibrated through her body as she felt it in his kissing and the way he would grind his body on hers. Their need to be naked and exposed to the other continued to heighten as the other's touches became more fervent against the other's skin. Neither one of them were going to last long if this continued.

They were so caught up in the moment, somehow they found their way to his room. They broke away from kissing long enough for him to remove his shirt and for her to remove the raincoat and top she wore underneath, in no time they were back together, feeling every inch of the others body. His hands were warm as they caressed her's, passing over every curve, his touches made her skin boil with passion and she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside her that instant.

Her hands found his belt, unhooking the restricting garment, as his kneaded her breasts causing her to hum her enjoyment and arch back more into his touch. The warmth of his hands felt nice on her skin, her nipples hardening under his touch, and as she rubbed her thighs together, she could feel the arousal coming from her vagina, heat and moisture mixing together making her want him even more.

They fell onto his bed suddenly, both laughing before moving away from each other to shimmy out of their shoes, socks, and bottoms. Maka finished before him and watched as he struggled with a sock. When he finally got it off, he lightly kicked her and proceeded to remove his pants and boxers. He rolled on top of her, his eyes clouded over with lust as they roamed down her body before dipping down to take her lips once again. Feeling his naked body on top of her was exhilarating and her want for him increased. She moved her thigh just a bit, rubbing against his erection causing him to throw his head back and moan.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Ah, yeah. Just don't do that again."

"You mean this?"

She reached between them and wrapped her fingers around his length, gently moving up and down, her thumb swirling the precum around his tip. He was warm, and for the millionth time the thought of having him inside her flashed in her mind making her swallow audibly. She needed him inside her, his hot seed, everything, or else she was going to burst.

He grunted and leaned down to lightly nip the nape of her neck, and Maka responded with a small hum. "Fucking minx," he breathed against her skin as he removed her hand from his erection to the space above her head.

Soul left wet kisses on her already flushed skin as he maneuvered his way down to her breasts. There, he took one into his mouth, his hand kneading the other, teasing and flicking his tongue over her nipple. Maka arched her back and intertwined her fingers into his snowy locks, pressing his mouth more onto her. His mouth was warm and welcoming on her skin, his saliva only making her more hot and bothered. Every now and then, he would gently scrape his sharp teeth across her skin, leaving little goosebumps and reminding her how much she missed those damn teeth of his, as a soft moan of pleasure escaped from her.

After some time, his hand traveling down her side, squeezed her thigh before finding its way to her sex. She was already hot and wet from his previous actions, but he still allowed his finger to tease her folds, the new sensation sending shivers down her spine. Maka bucked when he brushed a sensitive part, a small gasp escaping her lips. Soul lifted his head from her breast, a devilish grin playing on his lips as he moved to position his head between her open legs.

His tongue felt warm against her sex as it licked up she let out a small moan of encouragement before he settled his mouth on her clit, gently sucking and flicking his tongue over it. Fuck he knew how to use that long tongue of his so well. Her mind felt hazy and blank, ecstasy replacing any and all rational thought as she reveled in the feel of him. After some time, he slipped a finger into her opening, his motions slow and steady, as his other hand rested on her hip to control her bucking. It felt nice having someone she loved do this to her, and she couldn't imagine anyone else putting her in this position.

As she felt him against her walls, taking him in, the thought of why she ever broke up with him crossed her mind. If she wasn't so driven by her fear of commitment and ended things, her life could have been filled with this years ago.

Maka tangled her fingers in his hair as he sucked harder on her nub, his motions becoming more vigorous with the small gesture. Her ab muscles tightened and her moaning became breathier as she arched her back just a bit, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. Just a few more seconds and she was going to-

But suddenly his finger, mouth and tongue were gone. Maka's eyes fluttered open with a grunt of disapproval as she looked at the white haired devil looming over her. "Why'd you stop?" She whined.

"Don't want you coming too fast." His voice sounded rough.

Before she could object, however, he rubbed the tip of his cock over her opening. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but after a whole antagonizing minute of waiting, it never came. When she opened her eyes again, he was smirking down and she understood then that he was waiting for her to take control. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles near his ass, and bucked her hips up so he could ease enter her.

And for the first time in months, they made love. It was nice and sweet and, most importantly, it felt right. She liked having him inside her, how comforting it was to know that he was the only one she shared this experience with, and that he would never do this with another woman other than herself. She knew this by the way his hands roamed her body, how they caressed and loved every aspect of it. His kisses were more passionate and the love he felt for her radiated from them causing the core of her stomach to stir, leaving her wanting more. It was the way he moaned her name over and over against her skin, the plea and want evident after years of not being able to do so. She saw his love in the way he looked at her, his crimson eyes drinking her in as his name escaped her lips. She never noticed it before when sex was just a way to relieve stress, but she noticed it now, and it made her realize how much she wanted this, how much she wanted him.

_They_ had the kind of love one only found once in a lifetime and she did not want to ever let it go again.

As her hips rose to meet his thrusts, she felt herself getting closer to the edge. Her ab muscles tightened and her voice sounded more girly with each gasp and moan as she dug her nails into his back, leaving little red marks in their wake. He lost himself first, his hot seed spilling inside her as his cock twitched against her walls, and moaned out her name. She wasn't far behind, though. Her thighs tightened around him as she continued grinding herself against his pulsing cock, hand slipping between them to press down on her clit in time with her thrusts, until she reached her own high. Breathing out his name, her core tensed around him and the waves of pleasure vibrated throughout her body, each one feeling better than the last.

He collapsed on top of her as they both came down from their orgasms, burying his face in the crook of her neck. The room was quiet, even the apartments around his were silent except for their heavy breathing. She relished the feel of his still throbbing cock in her, thanking herself for not going off birth control, before he slipped out and rolled to the side. As she flipped on her side to look at him and found that his eyes were closed already, she kissed his cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist so she could nestle herself on top of him.

They fell into a comfortable silence laying on his bed, her draped across his chest stroking the outline of his scar and him drawing lazy circles on her lower back. They were both trying to fight off sleep for as long as possible. Being close to Soul again made her feel like she was home, and for the thousandth time that night the thought of her belonging _here_, with him, crossed her mind.

After years and months of convincing herself she didn't need him, that she could live without him, it felt nice to finally admit that she was wrong. The void in her heart that existed for the last few months was finally filled. She loved this man and he loved her, that much she knew for sure, and whatever obstacles came their way, he would never desert her for another woman.

"I love you," she whispered against his skin. His laugh rumbled throughout his chest causing her smile to grow even more. "What's so funny?"

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." He rolled over to his side, causing a small squeak to escape from her. They maneuvered their bodies to accommodate the new position, tucking legs and placing arms where they belonged so that they could be as close to each other as possible. When they were finally in a more comfortable position, he kissed the crown of her head and buried his face in her hair. "I love you, too. But you already knew that."

She did.

The months that followed found the two spending more time together. Every chance they could get, either she would go over to his apartment or he would go over to hers. More and more of their belongings found their way into each other's homes, and soon they were spending entire weeks away from their own apartments. They also went out on double dates with their mutual friends, which included the occasional Wes and Liz, who didn't stop teasing them. Soul and Maka were rarely seen out in public alone, the other was never too far behind, and they practically became inseparable.

About four months into their rekindled relationship, after their friends pointed out how much time they spent together, Soul and Maka decided to move in with each other. They agreed on Soul moving into Maka's apartment since it was the bigger of the two, though the fact that she lived in a nicer neighborhood might have contributed to that decision. Their belongings were mirror opposites of each other, but when the two were finally finished redecorating the new home, they found that somehow it all mixed well together. Her bright, cheery colors complimented his dark, gloomy ones. Even her clients liked the new surroundings.

She found it was easy to open her heart to him. Soul was always her soul mate, it just took her a while to realize that for herself, but when she did, she found that things were easier. Yes, they fought every now and then, but no couple was completely perfect. What made _them_ perfect was the fact that no matter how bad the fight was, they would always give the other time to vent it out on their own terms, and the makeup sex was glorious; the positives in their relationship clearly outnumbered the negatives. She understood Soul and, in turn, he understood her. They were able to confide in each other and the other would always support them no matter what. That's what made them the perfect couple.

Then one day, things changed.

Maka leaned on the railing of the bridge, watching Soul's reflection in the water below from where he stood a couple feet away from her. It was a beautiful fall day and, after much bribing from her, she finally convinced Soul to go out on a walk with her through Central Park. There weren't many people in the park that day due to the decline in temperature, the whole reason Soul didn't want to leave their apartment, but it was Maka's favorite type of weather and she did not want to miss it. The leaves on the trees were already changing color, the golden yellow and burnt orange making her crave a pumpkin spice latte, and the animals in the park were already getting ready for the winter months. It was peaceful.

Soul's reflection caught her attention, and her eyes followed him as he walked over toward her where he snaked his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He wasn't usually this touchy feely in public.

"Mhm," he hummed. Soul pulled away from her neck, and brushed her hair to the side of her neck so he could place his chin on her shoulder. "You're beautiful."

She threw his reflection a questioning look. "Umm, thank you?"

"Do you wanna marry me?" She flinched and he tightened his hold around her waist. "Remember, you promised no more running."

So she was trapped.

"I don't think...I mean, I'm not sure if we're even ready for that. There's so much that we would have to do and it's so expensive. We have the money, but I don't think we're ready for something that-"

"Maka!"

"Hm?"

"You're thinking too much again." His reflection in the water below flashed her a smile. "Just say the first thing that comes to your mind."

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, listening to the nature sounds around her and the steady beating of her and Soul's hearts. After a moment, she opened her eyes and turned her to head to him, a small smile playing on her lips. "Yes."

A few weeks later found the two in the courthouse downtown standing in front of the judge, with a few close friends and their immediate family. Soul's parents made a fuss over the fact that they weren't doing things like the elder Evans brother; they wanted their son to be married in a grand gesture because the publicity would be good for his music. But Maka, for all the weddings she planned and how much she loved attending the events, was never one for a big wedding and neither was Soul. She never cared to be a princess for a day because she wasn't truly a princess. She was just a girl who needed to open herself up to love and she did with the help of Soul. He didn't slay the dragon _for_ her, but rather stood by her side while she did it on her own.

Love and marriage were definitely in the cards for her.


	2. Maka's Melody

**Maka's Melody**

When Maka first imagined what her life would be like when Soul moved in, she did not expect it to be so musical. Of course, she should have expected it since her boyfriend was a musician, but she was not aware he practiced a majority of the time. When she stayed over at his apartment before he finally moved in, he hardly ever touched the keyboard piano or his guitar. His hands were always occupied with making music in other ways.

But now that they were living together, she noticed it more and more. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy hearing him play; she loved his music. Personally, she didn't have the ear for critiquing music, but it didn't really matter. All she knew was that he loved it and that's all that really mattered.

His music wasn't what the typical person would listen to, at least not the type his older brother performed. Soul's songs were on the darker side, telling the story about a childhood he could only express and work through via his piano. A few of her clients didn't like hearing him perform when they came over to go over wedding plans, but there was one song each of them loved.

He didn't have a name for it, at least as far as she knew, but it was different from his other pieces. This one sounded more peaceful. When he first played it for her, it was a week after they rekindled their relationship-on one of their more active nights together-and she could never forget his smile. It wasn't like his other smiles, this one was different. There was something about it that she couldn't figure out.

On one of the days he was practicing this particular piece, one of her clients happened to stop by to check on the seating chart one last time three days before her wedding.

"And can we move my Uncle Stanley to the table farthest away from parents? My mother and him do not get along and the last thing I need at my wedding is a huge family argument," the bride to be said.

Maka erased the name 'Stanley' and switched him with one of the groom's cousins. She should have known not to change it last week. The woman sitting across from her could not make up her mind about anything, and would probably still be making changes until the very last minute.

"Where is that music coming from? It sounds really pretty."

The blonde looked up, brows furrowed as she tried to listen for what the other woman heard. Apparently, she'd become so accustomed to Soul's music, she hardly ever noticed him playing anymore.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend. He likes to practice around this time." She put the pencil and pink eraser down on top of the seating chart, and made to stand up. "I can ask him to stop if it's bothering you."

The other woman quickly put up a hand to stop her. "Oh no, it's fine. I actually do like it. Is he available to perform at weddings?"

Maka gave what she hoped was a sincere smile. Soul had warned her beforehand that he did not want any of her clients to hire him.

"He doesn't actually, but I can ask if he'll make an exception for you." She had to be kind about the matter somehow.

"Actually I think I'll ask him myself." She stood from her chair, tucking her purse under her arm. "Where is he? You know what, I'll find him myself."

"Wait, I don't think that's a-" but she was gone before Maka could finish her sentence. "Shit. Soul is gonna kill me."

She quickly left her office, following the woman down the hall to the spare bedroom that Soul used as his music room. The room itself was smaller than their bedroom, leaving space for only his piano and guitar as well as a small desk where his laptop sat and a few music sheets. She arrived in time to see him looking at her client in confusion, and, upon seeing Maka, he gave her a questioning look which she responded by mouthing "sorry".

"-and I was wondering if you could play that piece when my husband-to-be and I do our first dance."

"Uhh, I don't really think I can." Soul glanced over to Maka for help, but she only shook her head. This was a decision he had to make for himself. She did her part already in trying to keep her client away from him.

"I'll pay you however much you want. Just say a price." Her client was a very persistent woman, which Soul knew already because Maka always complained about it, but she was also a rich woman who would soon be marrying into a multi-millionaire family.

But apparently the money was more tempting than Soul's want to not perform at weddings.

"Sure, I'll do it. For a thousand."

The woman clapped her hands together and smiled. "Great." She turned around to speak to Maka. "So I guess we're done here, right?"

"Yes, I already made the changes. I'll fax you a copy later on."

"Then I'll be leaving now. I have a mani/pedi I need to get to."

"I'll walk you out." Maka lead the woman out of the apartment, locking the door behind her, and walking back to the music room. Soul's head was facing up, his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest - his deep in thought over, she lightly squeezed his shoulders, causing him to look at her as she passed, and moved in front of him to straddle his hip, resting her knees on the little bench he sat on. "I thought you didn't wanna perform at weddings." He responded with a small smile. "So are you going to tell me the name of the song yet?"

But, as per usual, Soul avoided her question. "I thought I asked you not to sell me off to your clients."

"In my defense, you had the opportunity to say no but you didn't take it so technically this is your fault." He responded with a low growl. "Fine. How can I make it up to you?"

He flashed her a devilish smile as his hands cupped her ass, squeezed, and ground her against his erection. "I have one idea."

"Pervert," she laughed before kissing him.

She still didn't find out the name of the song until later that night while they were in bed. When she asked about it, he turned away from her, his way of saying he didn't want to talk about something. She was about to settle on dropping the subject when he told her.

"It's called Maka's Melody," he mumbled.

He was embarrassed to tell her, the thought made her smile.

She leaned over to kiss him on the check. "I like it," she said before snuggling up to his back.

Knowing the name to the song, Maka was able to put the pieces of the puzzle together. He wrote the song because they were back together and it expressed more than just how he felt for her. It also helped her feel how she made him feel and understand what this relationship meant to him. She wasn't just some girl to him, she was the girl. She was the one who helped him overcome his fear of people, and was the first person who accepted him for him.

And for the thousandth time since rekindling their relationship, the thought of how right they were crossed her mind. They helped the other find the strength to conquer their own dragon, and in the end they made something beautiful.


	3. Baby Blues

**Baby Blues**

She stared at the two little pink lines on the white stick, her stomaching churning unpleasantly as the realization of what it meant washed over her.

It wasn't that they didn't want children; her and Soul had actually been trying for the last two months now, and they talked about it extensively for months beforehand. They both decided they did indeed want children, at least two, and the sex of the children didn't really matter to either one of them. But it was more the idea that they were going to be parents in less than eight months that really scared her the most at that moment. They were actually going to be responsible for another human being, shaping its life, and helping it determine what kind of person it would be.

What if she screwed it up?

What if she found out she couldn't handle the baby once it came?

What if something went wrong along the way and the baby had some kind of deformity? She would still love and care for the child, of course, but the rest of the world might mock and ridicule it.

Every what if question popped in her head as she sat on the toilet lid in their bathroom. Soul was out on a lunch date with his older brother, Wes, and wouldn't be home for another hour so she did have time to think this through. She most definitely did not to abort the child; she wanted it more than anything in the world. But that didn't make the fear and worry of bringing a new life into the world go away. If anything it only made her feel worse about the whole thing.

She stood up from the latrine and picked up the lid and seat as a wave of nausea overcame her. It wasn't from being pregnant; it had more to do with the fact that for the last twenty minutes, ever since taking the pregnancy test, she wasn't feeling very well.

As she stared at the toilet water, waiting for her stomach to decide what exactly it wanted to do, Maka tried to convince herself that she could do this. She wouldn't be alone in this whole ordeal. Her and Soul were married, and she already knew he would never leave her. He waited years for her to be ready to commit herself to him completely, for fucks sake. He was not like her father and she was not like her mother, no matter how much she admired the woman. Maka would never leave her only child to go explore the world because of a dispute with Soul. She didn't have the heart to do that.

Her and Soul could raise a child together and it would be a wonderful experience. As long as they had each other, they would be perfectly fine.

But that still didn't remove the doubts from her mind.

Maka pushed herself off the floor, and made her way to the living room where she sat down on one of the couches. She would wait for Soul to return home so she could tell him her news, and maybe he could make her negative thoughts go away.

—-

About an hour later, Soul opened the front door and entered the apartment, placing his jacket on the coat rack by the door. The home was eerily quiet and he knew Maka had to be home. She didn't have any plans for the day and if something did come up she would have told him.

"Maka?"

"I'm in here." He turned around to where the voice came from and stood in the archway to the living room, watching his wife as she woke up from her nap. Maka was curled up on the couch, the blanket his grandmother had given to him years before wrapped around her, and she was rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Everything okay?"

"Mhm. Come sit down." She patted the spot next to her on the couch. "I need to tell you something."

He did as she asked, his eyes searching her face for some indication of whether it was good or bad news she had. Finding none, he slid his sweaty palms over his pant legs and tried to calm his beating heart. The constant worry that she was going to realize they were indeed a mistake one day, and leave him continued to run through his mind even after being married for two years now. He could never guess what exactly was going through her mind, and she still remained a mystery even after all this time. He knew the basics, that she preferred to walk around the apartment in socks because her feet were constantly cold or that she liked to cuddle in bed before they fell asleep, but her decision making could be confusing at times.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, the little ticking sound of the clock the only noise, until he finally broke it. "So what'd you wanna talk about?"

Maka bit down on her bottom lip, wringing out her hands in her lap as she thought about how to phrase her words. Taking in a deep breath she turned toward him. "Remember a few months ago when we talked about having children and decided that maybe it was time?" He nodded. Of course he remembered, how could he forget? "And remember all the times we tried after that?"

"Oh yeah," he smirked. How could he forgot that? The sex was one of the best parts of their relationship, especially when she took control. But then his brain put two and two together and came to a conclusion of what she wanted to talk about. "Are you pregnant?"

He couldn't help the grin that broke across his face as the excitement of their child possibly growing in her belly washed over him. They were actually going to be parents, and not just any parents. They were going to be ducking better ones than their own. They weren't going to get a divorce like hers and they weren't going to be as critical as his own. Him and Maka were going to do the whole thing the right way.

She gave him a weak smile. "You don't think we're making the wrong decision here?"

"Maka," he cupped on hand over her cheek, his thumb rubbing affectionate circles along her skin. She felt warm under his touch and the familiar tingling feeling that had been around since college shot through his arm. "We talked about this already. I know what you're thinking right now, but you and I are not like our parents. We're gonna do this whole parenting thing right. I love you, and we can do this together. We are gonna do this together. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Maka released a heavy breath. She scooted closer to him, wrapping his arm around her as she settled herself in the crook of his neck. Soul brought his other arm around her middle, hugging her protectively to his chest. She was such a worrisome woman, he should have known when they first talked about having a baby that she would have her doubts when it actually happened. But he still had another nine months or so to convince her that she was strong enough for this, that they were strong enough for this.

"Love you, too," she breathed against his neck.

He moved to kiss her forehead, smiling against her. "We'll be fine. We'll do a wonderful job with this. I'll be here to help you. I promise."


	4. The Miracle of Life

**The Miracle of Life**

Sometime during Maka's third month of pregnancy, she walked into the apartment holding a stack of unmarked DVDs in little white slipcovers and dropped them on the coffee table.

"What are those?" Soul lifted his chin toward the DVDs to indicate what he meant.

Maka puckered her lips as she stared at them, her hand landing unconsciously on the small bump that was hidden underneath the baggy t-shirt. "They're, um, birthing videos…your mom sent them." He let out a small groan at the mention of his mother. "Said they would let us know exactly what we're getting into…"

"I thought you already knew."

"No." She lightly shook her head in protest. "I've only read books about being pregnant, but haven't actually looked into the whole actually giving birth ordeal." She paused for a moment, a faint blush appearing along her cheeks. "I thought it would be best to avoid it for as long as possible."

Soul nodded, waiting for her to continue, but when she didn't he asked the question he hoped she would answer without him needing to probe it out of her. "Soooo does that mean you wanna watch them now?"

Her head bobbed up and down reminding him of a bobblehead.

"But you're only three months. We still another six until the baby actually comes."

"I know, but…," she trailed off. Chewing on her bottom lip, her brows scrunched together like she was deep in thought as she chose her next words delicately, or was trying to work up the courage to say what she wanted to. After a few minutes passed, Maka took a sharp intake of breath and said what was on her mind. "Aren't you a little curious about what exactly happens in the delivery room?"

Honestly, he hadn't really thought much about it since they first talked about having a baby. He knew as much as he wished to; her water broke, they went to the hospital, she had a few labor pains, and then after a while the baby would come out of her vagina after a few pushes and breathing.

If the movies he'd seen throughout the years were anything to go by, there wasn't really much to it

"What's there to know? You give birth and that's it, right?"

Maka violently shook her head, and let out a small growl of frustration as she glared down at her husband. "Are you really that daft, Soul? There's more to it than just pushing and breathing, you know? There's…fluids and…other things they don't really tell you in health class." The tips of her ears began to turn the same color as his eyes as she tried to avoid giving him more details that he clearly wasn't aware of, and to save herself the embarrassment of having to do so.

Based on what she said, he wasn't completely sure if he even wanted to watch the videos with her, the mental image he had before slowly morphing into something from nightmares. What kind of fluids was she talking about? What other things happened?

He would rather keep the mystery of birth just that, a mystery, until the day they went to the hospital.

But he also knew Maka pretty well, and she would insist they watch the videos together for weeks on end until he finally gave in. "Alright, we'll watch them….even though I don't know why you would actually want to since we still have another six months until this thing comes out."

He knew he said the wrong thing when she let out another small growl, steam practically coming out of her ears as she placed her hands on her hips. "Thing? Really, Soul? I didn't get into this by myself you know! Call it what it is! It's a baby! It's something you and I did together! You could at least have the decency to do that much."

Soul slapped his hands over his eyes and dragged them down; he really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut or at least think before he spoke. One would think after knowing her for as long as he did, he would learn that by now, but he was a complete idiot when it came to these type of things. He wasn't entirely sure exactly what would set her off and what wouldn't, especially now that her hormones were all over the place.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll call it a baby from now on, I promise." He paused, stopping himself from uttering the next words that popped into his head. He had the feeling telling a pregnant woman to calm down would be the wrong thing to say in his current situation since she was already angry at him. "Let's just watch one of the videos."

She turned, picking up one of the white slips on top, and kneeled down in front of the DVD player, mumbling something about idiotic husbands who didn't know anything about anything as she did so. Soul took the opportunity to roll his eyes behind her back, avoiding a book the cranium, something that hadn't happened since college. Once it was in, she grabbed the remote and walked over to the couch to sit beside him. Hoping to lighten the mood, he asked if she wanted to make popcorn or something, but that only earned him an evil sideways look and a scowl. That was when he decided it was going to be a long six months for him, and then when the baby did come, her temper would be shorter thanks to the abnormal sleep schedule. A baby really did change a person's life, even before it was physically in the house, cradled in his arms instead of a few inches away from him safely in the belly of the woman he loved.

She pressed play and the video started.

Whatever Soul expected to happen during childbirth beforehand, it changed completely upon viewing the tape..

The video itself was a little dated, the timemark on the bottom of the screen said it was taped about ten years ago, but Soul didn't really worry about it's accuracy. They were only watching the video so they could know what exactly was in store for them when the baby was ready.

It started out simple enough, the wife was laying on the bed in the hospital, a nurse was checking the monitors while the other asked if there was anything she didn't want videotaped (she wanted all of it taped), and the woman's husband stood on the side of the bed, rubbing soothing circles on her hand. The nurses had already given her the epidural and were waiting for her to be completely dilated.

A few more minutes passed in which the husband would talk soothingly to his wife as she experienced a contraction. When he asked Maka about it, she informed him that sometimes the epidural doesn't work the way it's supposed to. A little pang of worry shot through him as he glanced down at his wife and her belly where their baby was located. He had heard that contractions were painful, like being hit in the balls a hundred times over, if even that, and if the medicine that was meant to help relieve that pain didn't work, well, he couldn't help but to feel some sympathy for the woman in the video and the one sitting next to him.

A time skip later, the doctor was already in the room, ready for the woman to deliver her baby as he sat in front of the small table in front of the woman who was spread eagle. The nurses and husband were holding her leg's back to make it a little easier on her as she pushed the baby out. Soul felt a little uncomfortable, not because he was seeing another woman's vagina in front of Maka - there was nothing really attractive about it and therefore wasn't embarrassing or awkward - it more had to do with the fact that the woman wasn't screaming or yelling at her husband. She appeared to be completely calm, only the grimace on her face indicating that she was doing something other than laying down.

But once she started pushing, Soul regretted ever agreeing to do this.

The baby's head started to crown in the woman's vaginal opening, and he physically repulsed at the visual. It wasn't beautiful as so many people made it out to seem, it was creepy. It reminded him of some science fiction movie he'd seen years ago. He felt sick. He wanted to leave the room, but knew if he did, he would be in a world of pain thanks to his short tempered wife, probably earning him a few choice words on his manhood or something. Glancing over at the woman in question didn't help relieve how he felt. She was studying the video with the same expression she reserved for books, brows knitted together and lips pursed.

But her expression changed a few seconds later as she reacted to something during the delivery. Her eyes grew a few sizes bigger than normal and her mouth formed a small circle, a small intake of breath entering her body. He turned his attention back to the television to see what happened that made her react so, and automatically mimicked her. Half of the baby's head was already out, but the cause of their reaction had more to do with what else was coming out. Below the baby's head, something brown was oozing out of the woman's body and it reminded him of-

"Is that-"

"Yes!" Maka reached for the remote on the coffee table and turned off the DVD player.

They sat in silence, Maka gripping the edge of the couch as she stared at the black screen, and Soul tried his best to study what she would do next. Her body was tense, the muscles in her back tight, breathing hard and erratic, and shoulder blades sticking out; she didn't look like she wanted to be comforted at that moment. He leaned forward a little to study her face, noting it was penseive, running the imagery of the birth through her mind, mulling over every aspect of what was to come for this pregnancy, and most likely having second thoughts on this whole ordeal.

He couldn't really blame her.

The pain of giving birth was well-known, but the last part, not so much, and for the first time since she announced the pregnancy, he wondered how much she knew about it.

Maka stood up from the couch suddenly, not bothering to look back at Soul, and headed toward the hallway. Before disappearing completely, she gently placed her hand on the archway, turning slightly to look at him, her face solemn.

"I get the feeling I'm gonna hate you after this pregnancy, especially if-if that," she nodded toward the television indicating exactly what she meant without going into too much detail, "happens. Promise me you won't feel the same way if I'm a little more moody than usual and say things you know I don't mean."

"Promise."

She gave a small, weak smile before disappearing into the hall, probably going to lay down in their bedroom. Soul lounged back on the couch, eyes darting to the ceiling as he studied the little starbursts that were painted there. He knew this would be a difficult journey for the both of them - more so for her than him really since she was actually carrying the baby and therefore her body was going through the most changes - but no matter what, they would get through it.

It was definitely going to be a long six months.


	5. Pure Bliss

**Warning: This is rated M!**

**Pure Bliss**

Dreams were weird. They were so abstract and confusing; none of it ever made sense whatsoever. There were psychological books on the matter, trying to decipher and pick out different aspects of dreams and give a meaning to them, but she knew that was a bunch of horse shit. Dreams were just visuals the mind gave people to pass the time while they were asleep.

But if that was true, then why the hell did her brain choose to give her a wet dream about Soul? And why were they so _vivid_?

Maybe it was the extra hormones being pumped into her body that were to blame, but it just felt so good she didn't want it to stop. His hands were roaming her body, she wasn't four months pregnant, her stomach flat as the day she first met him, and his lips were like fire as they kissed her bare skin, making their way down to her vagina. His mouth felt wonderful, sucking her clit, his tongue flicking out to lick it occasionally, and then he slipped one callused finger in her, making her lose all control. Maybe it was because she was super sensitive in that area, or maybe it was because she was really horny at the moment, either way it felt fantastic.

Maka threw head back against the pillows, a small moan escaping her lips as she allowed every fiber of her being be taken over by pure ecstasy. The pit of her stomach ached with the burning sensation she hadn't felt in a long time, her blood rushing through her veins screaming out for more as her mind became overrun with images of the man between her legs, every aspect of his body flashing before her. It was a completely new experience for her.

And then his motions became more rapid as he stuck another finger in her, and she was getting closer to the edge. Any minute she would burst, her juices flowing, and that fire burning in her stomach would explode.

She lost control then, moaning out his name, her body quivering and twitching as her orgasm took over.

But then he started calling out her name, his voice sounding distant as if he weren't just a few feet away from her. As she slowly came down from her high, Maka felt like she was also being sucked into a vacuum, the room around her a swirling mess of colors as she left her little dream of small bliss and was thrown into the world she did live in; where she was indeed four months pregnant and Soul was not between her legs giving her the best oral of her life.

"Maka! Maka!" the voice wasn't coming from her dreams, she realized, as she slowly came out of her dream, the man in question shaking her shoulder.

"Mmm, wh-what?" her voice sounded hoarse, but her body felt like fire and she was only vaguely aware that her hand was underneath her sleep shorts.

"Are you okay? You were screaming out my name…wait. Were you-?"

"No!" she cut him off, swinging her legs off the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"But it's three in the morning."

"I don't care! I feel like showering!"

After she closed the door to the bathroom, she heard his muffled voice ask, "you did have a sex dream about me, didn't you?" which she only let out a long groan to.

Asking him to have sex with her in the waking world was bad enough, there was no way she would admit to having a _sex_ dream about him. She would rather die of embarrassment, plus that would only boost his ego more than was necessary.


	6. Weird Cravings

**Weird Cravings**

Soul slammed the refrigerator door and placed the jar of tomato sauce on the table. "Star," he said into the phone nestled between his ear and shoulder, "you don't even know, man. Maka's cravings have gone from watermelon at three in the morning to dipping sardines in tomato sauce. It's really gross and the smell is even worse."

"It's not gross," Maka mumbled as she rubbed her protruding belly.

"You are literally eating stinky little fish with sauce you put on a pizza."

"I think you're forgetting that some people actually do eat pizza with sardines as the topping." Maka popped one of the fish in question into her mouth and swallowed it whole.

"But they don't exactly eat it without there being crust or cheese or anything else that goes on a fucking pizza."

"I'm pregnant, Soul! These things happen!"

He groaned and left the kitchen. "Why did I have to marry a hardheaded woman?"

"I heard that!" Maka yelled.

"You were supposed to!" Soul retorted before speaking back into the phone. "So can you come over, and help me with fixing the plumbing?"

"Don't worry, Soul! Your god will be over there asap! And by the way, leave me out some things to try that fall under Maka's cravings," Star told him.

Soul made a face that the other man couldn't see. "Are you sure about that, Star? Some of the things she's eaten lately don't really look, uh… appetizing."

"Hey, if Maka can eat while making another person in her stomach, I can eat it just fine!"

"Whatever you say." Soul rolled his eyes. "So you'll be over in fifteen?"

"Yep," Star said and then hung up. The man was never one for casual goodbyes.

Heaving a sigh, Soul made his way back to the kitchen where Maka still sat eating sardines from a rolled back can, and dipping them in the tomato sauce. He wasn't entirely sure how exactly she could stomach it or the other food choices she'd been craving lately. When she entered the second trimester, her cravings were entirely normal; forcing Soul to go to the store to buy her a watermelon - which was out of season - at three in the morning because she just had to have it then and there, or asking him to drive by Starbucks on his way home because she wanted a pumpkin spice decaf latte which was also out of season. He had to improvise both of them, but he was able to supply her with what she needed.

Now, it was like the baby did a complete one-eighty and wanted only things that were gross and weird to it's father. The first thing she had pulled from the refrigerator was a jar of pickles and the carton of Oreo cookies they kept in there. He didn't think anything of it because she always enjoyed them separately so what was different with her wanting them at the same time? That wasn't what she did, though. Instead she place one of the hamburger pickles on a cookie and ate the whole thing together. It grossed him out, and would have thrown up his breakfast from that morning if it weren't for the sweet smell of a pie baking in the oven that day.

"Does any of that make you sick?" Soul leaned on the archway and stared at his wife as she continued eating.

Shaking her head she said, "no. I haven't had morning sickness for a while now." She continued chewing for another minute before her face brightened. "Do we have any goldfish crackers and strawberry ice cream?"

Soul threw her a skeptical look. "Uh… no. Why?"

Her face sheepish as she fiddled with the hem of her shirt she said, "because the baby wants some."

"You mean separately right?"

Her face reddenned. "No… it wants them together."

"Maka, that's gross. How are you not dead?"

"It's just food, Soul! Now are you gonna get me goldfish and strawberry ice cream or am I gonna have to get it myself?!"

Sighing, he pulled his phone from his back pocket and began dialing Star's number. "I'll tell Black Star to pick some up on his way here." He walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room, listening to the ringing tone as he waited for his friend to answer.

"Thank you! I love you!"

"I love you, too."

"Hey, man- woah, I didn't know you felt that way about me. I'm afraid I can't return your feelings, but you'll always be my main bro," Black Star said as he picked up the last bit of Soul and Maka's conversation.

"I didn't mean you, idiot!" Soul yelled into his phone before telling Star to pick up Maka's request from the store, and telling his friend he'd pay him back later.

A half hour later, and Black Star finally arrived at their apartment, a grocery bag with ice cream and goldfish in his hands.

"Here. you owe me ten bucks." Star dumped the bag in his friends hand. "Now, where is the baby maker?"

"If you were gonna go see her, why'd you give me the food?"

"Because one, you're her husband, and two, I'm your god. You're supposed to do things for me, it's part of your obligation."

"That god complex of yours is gonna get you knocked in the head one day," Soul mumbled under his breath before walking toward the kitchen. "And Maka's in here… still eating sardines and tomato sauce."

"Shut up and get used to it!" Maka yelled. "You're the one who did this to me."

"Last I checked it was a two person deal." Maka pouted at his words, but it quickly changed to a smile as Black Star entered.

"Hey, Star. How's Tsu doing?"

"Tsu's doing great. She's been in bed all morning with a flu, but she sends her love and hopes your and the baby are doing well." He sat down across the table from her as Soul placed the grocery bag in front of Maka. She tore through the bag, removing the package of Goldfish and strawberry ice cream, and accepting the spoon Soul held out for her. She opened the tub, then the package of Goldfish, and started dipping them in one by one and popping them in her mouth. Star stared at her in disbelief. "Is that really appetizing?"

"I hope not," Soul mumbled under his breath as he sat down.

Maka threw him a glare before answering. "Not particularly, but my tastebuds and hormones are too out of whack for my to really care right now. Whatever the baby wants, the baby gets."

"You'll have to deal this in a few months." Soul nudged Star's chair with his foot.

"Looking forward to it." Star rolled his eyes before leaning on the table and staring Maka straight in the eyes. It must have been intimidating because she leaned back in her chair a bit. "You and I. Competition. Food. Now."

She blinked. "What?"

"Give me a list of all the weird food combinations you've craved since being pregnant, and I will eat all of it! I bet I can keep my food down."

Soul smiled and leaned in toward them. "What're you betting?"

Star looked over at him. "I bet you fifty bucks that I can eat and keep down every last bit of food combination your wife has had since you knocked her up-"

Maka kicked him in the chin.

"Fuck! Fine, not knocked her up, impregnated her. Better?" She nodded.

"I'll take that bet." Soul offered his hand and Black Star shook it. "First up, what she's eating now."

"What?" Maka pulled in the tub of ice cream and Goldfish in toward her.

"Maka, it's for science."

"This isn't science, Soul. It's a stupid little bet."

"It's just one bit, Maka. You can fork over one fucking Goldfish and tiny bit of ice cream for it, can't you?"

"If he takes one bite from me, we won't be having sex tonight," she threatened. Her face reddenned as she remembered they weren't alone. "I mean-"

"Doesn't matter. You're already pregnant. It's not that big a secret you two have sex." Star leaned across the table, grabbed a Goldfish, and dipped it in the ice cream before popping it in his mouth. "Next food combination!"

Maka looked from Star to the tub of ice cream, back to Star before pouting in Soul's direction. He rolled his eyes. "I'll get you more when I go out tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

"Next up is the sardines in tomato sauce." Soul grabbed the discarded food in question and placed it in front of Star.

"That's easy! I eat this on my pizza all the time!" Star grabbed on of the little fish, dipped it in the sauce, and popped it in his mouth. "Next!"

Nodding, Soul stood up, and opened the fridge to grab the package of Oreo's and jar of pickles. Placing it in front of Star he said, "she eats these together. One of the little dill pickles on top of an Oreo."

Star at that food combination with no problem, also. "Next!"

Soul smirked. "This next one's my favorite." He walked to their pantry, and grabbed barbeque sauce, a package of brown sugar, and rice before going back to the fridge and pulling out the small cannister of butter. He placed the combination of food in front of Star. "She eats all of this together. Think you can stomach that?"

Black Star stared at the food combination on the table and scratched his chin. After a minute or two, he said, "fuck yeah I can! I'm god! Gods can do anything!"

He wasn't able to manage it.

Soul had combined the food together for his blue haired friend, and before Star could even get the first taste down, he barfed on the table. It was similar to chain reaction because as soon as the smell of vomit wafted up Maka's nose, she excused herself to the bathroom where Soul heard her hacking. He would have lost his breakfast and lunch also if he hadn't swallowed it down. Needless to say, Black Star lost fifty bucks that day.


	7. Breakfast in Bed

**A/N: This was a birthday fic for tumblr user hugtheboyinthebluehoodie. It takes place a few years after Maka's first pregnancy, and it is rated M.**

**Breakfast in Bed**

For the first time ever in their relationship, he was up first.

He pried his eyes open, the sunlight beaming in through the window blinding him, and it took him a few seconds to adjust to it. He looked over at the clock on the side table to see that it was already fifteen past eleven, and Maka still wasn't awake. Usually she was up already cooking breakfast, but instead she was gently snoring next to him. He couldn't really blame her, they had been up almost all night having a little adult fun while their kids were over at his brother's house. He should have been asleep too, but his mind was elsewhere.

Looking over at Maka, he noticed that the bedsheet had fallen down to her rear, exposing her gorgeous back to him. He loved the woman laying next to him, and they hardly ever had any alone time. Their only chance at having sex was when the kids weren't home. Checking the clock again, he realized they still had another two hours until Wes was supposed to come and drop off the kids which meant they only had about an hour and a half of alone time left.

It didn't take him long to decide on what he was going to do as he rolled over to gently slide his arm down Maka's side, and peppered kisses along her exposed neck. Her skin was warm and soft under his graces, and he let his love known with little marks. Sliding his hand to the front of her body, he lightly palmed her breast, marveling at how well they still fit in his hand even after two kids. She was his Maka — stretch marks and all — and he would love her until his last dying breath.

Her small moans were music to his ears as she started to stir herself awake. She stretched out a little before turning to look at him.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Morning," came her raspy, sleepy voice. Chills ran down his spine, and he wanted nothing more than to take her then and there. Fuck, he was horny. "Are the kids back yet?"

"No. We still have another hour until Wes comes with the kids."

"That's great," she said as she turned onto her side. He saw want flash across her green eyes as she reached out to run her hand along his chest. Tingles flew across his skin, following her hands path, before it came to rest on his hip. His adrenaline started to rise as all the blood in his body rushed down to his cock.

"So what did you have in mind for us to do?"

"I'm pretty sure you already have an idea of your own."

"Mmm." She threaded the hand that wasn't on his hip through his white locks, and gently tugged. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Her sly grin was all he saw before smashing his lips on top of hers. Their actions were more aggressive and desperate than normal as they sucked and licked and bit the others mouth. Their hands pulled at hair and scraped against the others scalp before leaving to do their own bidding. He pulled her closer to him, cupping a hand on her rear, and another on her breast to lightly palm it. She arched her back instinctively, allowing him to palm her more easily as her hands moved from where they were to roam the rest of his body, feeling every curve and muscle there was. She lightly tugged on a nipple, causing him to moan against her mouth in response, and he felt the smile spreading along her lips.

The cheeky woman knew exactly what she was doing.

She broke away from him, and pushed him back to the bed so she could crawl on top and straddle him. She hovered over him for a while, her eyes drinking in his body, before dipping down to lay a kiss in the crook of his jaw. He threw his hand back, and bucked his hips up as a moan escaped his lips. It was his weak spot, and the little minx knew it made him go wild no matter the situation. She moved up to his ear, nibbling on the small lobe, and rolling it between her teeth. He rolled his hips up as he pressing hers down toward him; his dick brushed against her wet heat, and a moan escaped from both of them.

"Fuck, you're wet," he rasped out.

"We hardly have sex anymore, what'd you expect?"

He pulled her in for a harsh kiss. "Then fuck me already."

She freed herself from his grasp, and slid her face down to his neck; her breath was hot against his skin, and his body started to burn with want and anticipation.

Laying a gentle kiss on his collarbone, she breathed out, "it'll be a while before that happens. There's a little payback that needs to be done first."

He gulped at her words, unsure of what she meant from them as his brain went over every last event from the previous night. To his knowledge, he hadn't done anything, but he didn't let that stop her; whatever punishment she had in store for him, he desperately wanted it.

She trailed white hot kisses along his collarbone, pecked the little nook of his neck, before moving her mouth to his chest. She swirled her tongue around his little nipple, her saliva warm on his hot skin, and moved to the other one. Her actions were turning him on as he grabbed her waist, and bucked up making his erection glide across her stomach to leave a precum trail. The flame in his abdomen was burning as he craved her, wanting nothing more than to be inside her. He let every moan escape from his mouth as he encouraged his wife's actions; her kisses were welcoming as they trailed back down his body.

She stopped and Soul opened his eyes to look down at her. Maka's face was hovering over his erection, her eyes trained on him as the sly grin crept back onto her face. She was going to be the death of him, and he knew it. Whatever she had planned, it was going to be good.

He didn't have time to dwell on it, though, as her hand grasped his base, and made its slow, antagonizing trek upward. Her thumb pressed against the vein underneath as it went, and Soul threw his head back to release the most pleading moan of his life. His brain had long gone fuzzy, and all coherent thoughts were nonexistent. All that was left was the perfect image of Maka as she held his cock in her hand.

She swirled her thumb on his head, spreading the precum, and made yet another slow, antagonizing trek back down. Her hand was warm to the touch as it moved along his shaft, and the fire in his lower abdomen spread upward, and all over his body; he was ready to take her, all of her. When she reached the base again, he felt her hot breath near his tip as she waited for him to look back down. Her smile was conniving, her eyes sparkled with mischief, and he knew he would definitely enjoy what was to come next.

Her mouth opened as she took him in, her tongue licking and swirling over his head as her hand worked on the part of him she couldn't reach. It took all of his self control not to buck uncontrollably; his senses were going wild as her hot mouth and tongue explored every part of his cock. She licked up his vein, and his hands instinctively flew into her hair, pressing her closer to him as she took him back in her mouth. He was getting closer to the edge as his nails dug into her scalp, and he pressed his head back further onto the bed. Any second and he was going to cum hard.

Throwing his head back on last time, he waited for the eruption and waves of pleasure, but it never came.

Giving a frustrated grunt, he opened his eyes, and glared down at her. That sly grin was back on her face, and her hands pressed down on his thighs as she held herself up, making sure to stay as far from his erection as possible.

"What the fuck?" he growled.

"Payback's a bitch," she said.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, and huffed. "You honestly don't remember? It happened just last night!"

He racked his brain once again, trying to remember what he had done to make her stop mid-blowjob, and then he remembered. While he was eating her out the previous night, he had stopped before she could climax. Growling, he reached down and quickly — but gently — pulled her back up.

"Fucking, vixen," he said. He kissed her forehead before pushing her back to the bed, and rolling on top of her. Maka giggled as she pulled him down to chastely kiss him back.

"And what are you gonna do about?" she asked.

He grinned, moved to her ear, and whispered, "let me show you."

He trailed his lips from her ear to her neck, the shivers and anticipation radiating off her body as he went. Kissing the tender skin, he palmed her breast, lightly squeezing and tugging at her nipple, and eliciting a small whimper to escape from her. He relished in her sounds, and the way her hips lightly thrust upward. Her stomach rubbed along his erection with each light thrust, causing him to moan in response every time. He didn't think he'd last much longer, so he moved things along by sliding his hand down her side until it came between her legs.

He gently palmed his hand over her opening, and Maka threw her head back as a long sigh left her. She was hot and wet due to her actions from earlier, and he knew she wouldn't be able to last long either. Moving his face down her body, he spread her legs apart, and kissed along the inside of her thigh. He watched as shivers flew up her body, and Maka bit her lip as her eyes gazed down at him. She was waiting, he knew she was waiting, and he'd give her what she wanted in the same fashion as she gave it to him: slow and antagonizing.

He placed one last kiss on her thigh before positioning his head between her legs, inches away from her entrance, and waited until she threaded her fingers through his hair to push him forward. Doing as she bidded, he slid a finger in her entrance while he tongue flicked over her clit causing her to moan. He placed his other hand on her hip to control her bucking, and watched as she came undone for him. Her sex was warm and her walls moved with each of his finger thrusts; it drove him wild to feel the inside of her, and to see the effect of his actions. Her moans and cries gradually became more rigid and high pitched as she grew closer to the edge, but he wasn't going to let her come just yet.

He slipped out of her, moved back up to her glaring face, and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, we aren't done yet."

Positioning his erection in front of her entrance, he slowly slipped inside of her causing them to moan in unison. Her walls contracted and relaxed around him as she took all of him in; she was warm and inviting, and he wanted to relish in the feel of her so he slowly started to move. He grunted with each thrust, breathing out hot breath on her skin as her moaning hit his ear; she lifted her hips up in rhythm to his, and wrapped her arms around his body to scratch down his back. He held himself up — one arm on the bed and the other on her stomach — and he felt her muscles move with each hip lift.

Her nails dug in deeper into his skin as she grew closer to her climax, and he bit down on her shoulder as he released his own, moving his hand between them to help her finish off. All it took was one finger pressing on her clit to make her come, his name like music as it rang out into the empty house. Her chest rose and fell as her body quivered beneath him, and they each tried to regain their composure. Breathing out heavily, he lifted his head to gently lay a chaste kiss on her lips before rolling over on the bed.

They laid there for a while longer, their breathing slowly becoming normal again, when Soul's phone buzzed on the nightstand beside him. Groaning, he reached over to grab it, and swiped it on to read the text message.

"Who is it?" Maka asked.

"Wes."

"What does he want?"

"Says he'll be over in about fifteen minutes to drop the kids off." Soul throw his phone onto the bed, wishing they had a little more time to spend together before their kids took over. He really did miss spending alone time with his wife, and made the best of it every chance they had some.

"They're coming back early," she pouted.

"Yeah, Wes said they were complaining about being over there for too long, and wanted to come back home." He turned to look at her and smiled. "Looks like we have to go back to being parents."

Maka returned his smile, and said, "we've always been parents." She rolled off the bed, walked over to the dresser, going through each of her drawers, and pulling out clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Closing the last drawer, she bundled up her clothes and walked to their bathroom. "I'm gonna go take a shower. I'd rather not meet the kids smelling like sex."

Soul raised his brows, and gave her a sly grin. "Mind if I join you?"

She scrunched up her face up in thought before answering. "Sure. As long as we're done before the kids get here." She threw him a seductive little grin before slipping behind the bathroom door.

Soul quickly jumped out of bed, gathered up his clothes, and joined her.

They were definitely going to draw out those extra fifteen minutes with a little more adult fun.


	8. Any Day Now

**Any Day Now**

"Maka, are you ready to go yet?!" Soul yelled down the hall.

He checked his watch for the fifteenth time that night, and noted they still had about thirty minutes to get to the concert hall which was all the way downtown. If traffic was decent that night — which he highly doubted — then they could probably make it on time, but Maka was taking forever to get dressed. His parents might forgive them for showing up late since she was pregnant, but he still felt like they'd reprimand him no matter what.

"For someone who's always on my ass about being late, you sure are take a hell of a long time to get dressed!"

"I can't find anything to wear!" Maka shot back.

Soul headed toward the bedroom to figure out what she was talking about. "I thought you bought a dress specifically for this a few weeks ago."

"I did, and that's the problem; it was a few weeks ago." He entered the room to see that she was standing in the closet in only her bra and underwear, her very pregnant belly protruding out. "The baby's growing so it doesn't fit me anymore, and none of my old clothes fit either. I might as well go in sweats and a t-shirt because those are the only things I can wear anymore."

He sighed and scratched the top of his head while Maka shifted through more clothes in the closet. Honestly, he should have expected this; it was just last week that Wes had told him that Maka was getting bigger as the baby started to grow which meant it would be harder for her to wear the clothes she once did. What he had failed to include was that she was going to be even more miserable than normal, and he'd have to do all in his power to make sure she was happy. Her back had started to hurt, and they had to pause their movie on Friday night's every ten minutes so she could go pee. Things were slowly starting to change for the two of them, and the baby was only going to change it further.

However, he loved Maka and had been wanting to have a baby with her for quite some time time so he toughened it out for her.

"I'll text Wes and tell him we can't make it."

He pulled his phone from his pants pockets, and swiped it on while Maka whirled around, and walked over toward him, snatching the phone out of his hand.

"The hell?"

"Don't tell him that! If I can't go then the least you could do is go instead. He's been wanting this for a long time, and I'm sure he'd want his brother there. Performing for the New York Philharmonic is a big deal," she stated.

"I know, but I'm not going without you. What kind of husband am I for leaving you here alone when you're pregnant?"

Maka huffed and rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself. It's not like you aren't gone during the day anyways. How is a night by myself any different?"

"I'm not leaving you by yourself. We were supposed to go to this thing together; if one of us can't go then neither of us will. Wes will understand, trust me."

"But Soul—"

"Maka," he cut in. He placed his hands on her shoulder to look her sternly in the eye. "Listen, you're eight months pregnant, and if we miss one of Wes' performances, it isn't the end of the world. There will be more concerts of his, trust me, I know."

She sighed in defeat and handed him back his phone. "Fine." She walked back into the closet, removing her bra as she went while Soul sent Wes a text to tell him they weren't going to make it after all.

"You know," she started as she put on one of his old band shirts. "Hollywood really makes this whole pregnancy thing look easy when really it isn't. My feet are bloated so none of my old shoes fit me anymore, and I have a small human sitting on top of my bladder which means I have to pee every five minutes. Oh, and god forbid if I cough while in a meeting for too long because that means I'd have to change my underwear." She turned to look at him. "This thing isn't glamourous, and I feel like a fat whale."

Soul smiled, and walked over toward her. He stood behind her, and wound his arms around her to pull her closer to him, resting his head on your shoulder. "You're still beautiful, though." He kissed her cheek, and caught the small tug at the corner of her lips.

"You have to say that because you're stuck with me, and if you agree with me I'd murder you."

No, that wasn't true. Her belly might have been swollen, her feet a little larger than normal, and she may have been going to the restroom more often than normal people, but she was still his Maka. She was still the woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago, and the same woman he had seen again at his brothers wedding. Her body could change for all her cared, but as long as she remained her hot-headed, tenacious, loving self, he didn't mind. Plus, she was carrying their child, a little human that they had created together, and a baby they'd be seeing soon.

The way he saw it, it was going to all be worth it no time.

"If you say so." He kissed her cheek one more time before removing himself from her to strip down to his boxers. "Since we aren't going to the concert, you wanna watch a movie instead?"

"You sure you want to watch a movie with your pregnant wife who insists on you stopping it every time she has to go pee? The same person who hogs all the popcorn lately?"

Soul pretended to think it over for a while before answering her. "The bathroom thing, I can handle, but you're gonna have to share the popcorn this time around."

"I'm not making any promises," she smiled.

He shook his head, and rolled his eyes before grabbing her hand and leading her to the living room.


	9. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

**A/N: This is a birthday fic for wingsof-flame on tumblr. It also takes place the morning after the smut in The Only Exception.**

Maka slowly untangled herself from Soul's arm, careful not to wake her sleeping boyfriend. It proved to be slightly difficult because every time she moved, he would clutch her harder, but eventually she was able to do it. She scooted to the edge of the bed and swung her legs over the side before looking back toward Soul. She smiled to herself. He looked so peaceful; drool was dripping from the side of his mouth to create a small pool of saliva on the pillow, and his hair was sticking in all directions to make it look crazier than normal. She wasn't the kind of girl to have sappy little thoughts about the man she loved, but she had them with Soul.

He was the exception.

He was _always _the exception.

She pushed herself off the bed and silently cursed the man as she looked around the ground for her underwear. The man always disposed of her clothing recklessly. His floor was a mess already which made it harder for her to find anything. Seeing the garment on the ground, she bent over to pick them up and slipped into them before snatching up his band shirt off the ground to put it on. She'd be damned if she was going to be walking around his apartment naked or even half naked; it didn't feel natural when she was out of the bedroom no matter how comfortable she was in her own skin.

She silently made her way from his bedroom to the kitchen of his apartment. Maka wanted to do something nice for him seeing as they had just recently rekindled their relationship. There was no better way to do that than by cooking him breakfast. It not only celebrated their new love, but it was also an apology for running out on him the last time she had slept over. Of course, those were different times. Things had changed for the better, and she couldn't be happier about it.

Taking out a frying pan from his cabinet, she placed on the stove so it could heat up while she pulled out the other things she needed to make them both food. It was going to be the best thing she ever made in her life; Soul was going to get all of his favorites that she remembered from their college years because he deserved it. She had spent far too many years resenting their relationship rather than embracing it; there were far too many years where she had tried to forget him while all he did was constantly love her.

It should have been apparent to her at Liz and Wes' wedding, but it wasn't. Soul had never stopped loving her nor had he ever given up on her and their relationship. She had to applaud him for his patience even when she didn't deserve it. He could have easily forced her out of his apartment the night before when she showed up unannounced, but he didn't. Even after everything she had put him through — telling him they were a mistake and they never should have been together — he still let her in with open arms. He still accepted and loved her.

She didn't know she was crying until the soft creaking of his bedroom door interrupted her thoughts, and she was snapped back to reality. Quickly wiping them away, she tried to pretend like everything was normal while she flipped his eggs. He didn't need to know that she was crying nor did he need to know the reason behind her tears. That was a secret she would hold in her heart for years to come. There was no point in her regretting the past; they were together now, and that was all that mattered.

She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Relishing in the feel, she allowed herself to become lost once again. She felt snug and safe being near him; his body heat like a nice warm blanket on her cold skin and the faint smell of his cologne brought back memories of when they first met. It was all intoxicating, and it was also all him. The man who had held her heart for so many years even when she didn't know it — refused to recognize it. Every one of her senses knew who he was because the memory of him had been engraved in them, and it refused to let go of any of it.

A thought occurred to her as she felt his lower half move slightly against her rear. "You are wearing boxers, right?"

"Don't worry. I put something on before coming out here."

His voice was still gruff from sleep. It sent little shivers down her spine, and goosebumps pricked the part of her neck where his breath hit.

But she couldn't let herself become lost in him. There was food on the stove that had to be attended to.

"What you making?" he asked.

"Your favorite." Maka placed his eggs on two slices of toast each before taking four slices of bacon and placing two on them. "If I remember correctly, that is," she added as an after thought.

Her boyfriend kissed her cheek. "You remembered correctly."

He removed his arms from her waist and gently placed his hands on her hips to twirl around to face him. A small squeak of surprise escaped her, but it was soon ignored as his lips meet hers. The kiss may have been chaste, but his soft mouth against hers still made the fire frame the previous night ignite. It invaded her entire being; it started from her abdomen and flowed through every vein in her body. She knew she shouldn't have been turned by it, but she was. After years of being deprived of him, she deserved to be wooed by him again.

However, the kiss didn't last that long, and he broke away from her before she could think any further on the matter.

"How about you say after I eat this I eat something else afterward?" he smirked.

Maka rolled her eyes, and turned around to grab his plate to hand to him. "How about we sit down and eat before we think of what we're going to do for the rest of the day?"

She grabbed her own plate and headed out of the kitchen, but not without her lover giving a nice pinch to her rear. Maka half twirled around to glare at him.

"So that means we're staying in bed for the rest of the day? I like that plan."

"Soul," she warned. "Breakfast first then we can talk about the rest of the day."

She turned back around to walk in the direction she was originally aiming for. A small smile graced her lips and she toyed with the idea. Spending the rest of the day wasn't such a bad idea.


End file.
